Reunions a minuit
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Conan a reçu une autre note de Kaitou Kid, mais il ne peut pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que la cible est lui! Une explication de la façon dont il est venu pour être une alliance entre Kid et Conan. Joyeux anniversaire, Aoyama!


**Desol****ée, je n'ai fait jamais une histoire en français. Et si c'est mauvaise, c'est probablement parce que j'ai utilise beaucoup de Google Translate. Mais c'est une traduction de mon fic en anglais, "Midnight Meetings". Joyeux anniversaire à Kaito et Aoyama!**

* * *

><p>Edogawa Conan regarda la notice dans la main du detective Mouri Kogoro par sa perche sur le bureau. <em>'Ben, c'est une enigme difficile de lui.' <em>

_Quand la lune change sa puissance des deux soeurs au crabe, j'apprendrai le corbeau voler avec la colombe._

_Kaito Kid_

'_Je sais que le temps doit etre ce lundi a minuit pour representer la change entre les signes de Gemini et Cancer, mais quoi t-il voler?'_

Le plus vieux detective frotta sa tete. "Wow, il ne peut pas jeter les choses simple et clair, peut-il?"

Le garcon bailla. _'Ben, tu m'as. Peut-etre je comprendrai quelque choses dans le matin.' _Il sauta a terre et etire. "Je vais dormir maintenant."

"Bien, bonne nuit, Conan-kun," Ran dit de sa position sur le canapé.

Conan s'endormi en pensant a ce que la notice pourrait dire, pendant que la lune avait presque fini son voyage nocturne vers le ciel.

Le week-end allaient et venaient sans beaucoup de problemes; Kogoro a eu quelques cas, mais ils etaient facilement resolu par le "Detective Endormi". Finalement, le soir de lundi est arrive, mais personne n'a pas quelque idee de quoi Kid volera. Le nuit se passa comme d'habitude; Conan lisait par le canapé, Ran faisait du diner, Kogoro regarda la television speciale de Okino Yoko, et un par un ils sortaient pour endormir. Pendant que le plus jeune detective a fermi ses yeux, son esprit a derive d'inquietude pour un sommeil sans reves.

L'horloge frappa minuit pendant qu'une figure blanche se posa dehors. Il a ouvert la fenetre et a glisse avec facilite. Il marcha vers la piece a son prix, ramasser le 'jeune corbeau'. Il a couri pour un terrain plus eleve en avance de partir sur ses ailes blanches.

Conan a se reveille au son de la douzeieme _dong_ de la tour de l'horloge et une secousse sous lui, mais il semblait lointain, comme quelqu'un lui tenait au-dessus du sol. Quand il a ouvert ses yeux, il se trouve dans les bras de Kaito Kid, le visage familier lui regardait en avance de lui placant sur la terre. Il a tourne sa tete pour regarder ses environs, il confirma que oui, il etait sur la tour de l'horloge que le voleur avait decide de voler si longtemps.

"T'en souviens-tu, tantei-kun?" La voix lui a apporte a la realite.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je souviendrais—"

"Je sais qui tu es. Tu ne dois pas faire semblant avec moi."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez me kidnappe et m'apporte ici?"

"Je voulait parler avec toi. J'ai observe que tu sembles chasser l'Organisation?"

"Comment est-ce que vous savez de l'Organisation?"

"Ils ont tue mon pere et je suis sur qu'ils sont après moi maintenant aussi. Je veux chercher quelque chose qu'ils veulent, la gemme de Pandora."

"Pourquoi voudriez-vous quelque chose qu'ils veulent?"

"Je ne le veux pas. Je veux etre sur que quand je le trouve, personne ne le trouvera."

"Tu veux le detruire?"

"C'est la reve."

"Pourquoi?"

"Si cette gemme etaient dans les mains de l'Organisation, c'est possible qu'ils seraient immortels. Penses-toi vraiment qu'il serait sage de combattre quelqu'un qui ne peut pas mourir?"

"Ah, je suppose que vous n'etes pas aussi pire que la police disent que vous etes."

Kid a sourit. "Non. Nous partageons un ennemi similaire; c'est seulement que tu ne le savait pas. Tu es ici parce que je veux proposer une alliance."

"Une alliance entre un detective et un voleur?"

"Il ne doit pas etre libre, seulement entre nous. Si tu m'aides de chercher Pandora, je te dirai des nouvelles que je trouve sur l'Organisation. Et quand tout est fini, nous pourrons etre ennemis encore."

"Comment pourrais-je qui vous etes?"

Le voleur a enleve son chapeau pour reveler ses cheveux herisses. "Kuroba Kaito, magicien," il a dit avec un arc maquette.

"Et vous savez que vous venez de me donner votre nom et visage?"

"Mais oui. J'espere que tu ne l'utilises pas pour m'attraper?"

"Non, non. Je veux te chasser sans handicap."

"Ben, tantei-kun, je suppose que tu devais revenir chez toi?"

"Je pense que oui." Conan a permis Kaito pour lui tirer vers le haut dans un berceau de protection et de voler dans la nuit.

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour lire! Et s'il vous plait, revisez! (Mon examan finale de francais est demain...J'espere que j'ai fait cette histoire correcte...)<br>**


End file.
